yakuzafandomcom-20200223-history
Yakuza: Like a Dragon
:Not to be confused with the live action movie, Like a Dragon (Live Action Movie) or its prequel, Like a Dragon: Prologue (Live Action Movie). |genre = Role-playing game |rating = * CERO: D (17+) * PEGI: 18 |developer = Ryu Ga Gotoku Studio |publisher = SEGA |platforms = PS4 |release = PS4 * January 16, 2020 (JP) * 2020 (WW) |players = Single }} Yakuza: Like a Dragon ( , Ryū ga Gotoku 7: Hikari to Yami no Yukue, lit. "Like a Dragon 7: Whereabouts of Light and Darkness"), also known as Yakuza 7 and previously known as Shin Ryū ga Gotoku ( , lit. "Like a New Dragon" or "New Like a Dragon"), is a role-playing game (categorized as a "Dramatic RPG" on SEGA's official Ryu ga Gotoku 7 website) (in Japanese). Retrieved 24 Sep 2019. for the PlayStation 4. It has been developed by Ryu ga Gotoku Studio as the eighth main installment (fourteenth overall) of the ''Yakuza'' series. It was released in Japan on January 16, 2020 and is scheduled for a worldwide release in 2020. Setting Yakuza: Like a Dragon is mostly based around the Yokohama district of Isezaki Ijincho, but it will also feature the Kamurocho, Tokyo and Sotenbori, Osaka districts from previous ''Yakuza'' titles.『龍が如く7 光と闇の行方』は横浜・伊勢佐木異人町がメインだが、東京・神室町と大阪・蒼天堀にも行ける (in Japanese). IGN Japan, 14 Sep 2019. Retrieved 17 Sep 2019. Development The development of Yakuza: Like a Dragon has been based around new protagonist Ichiban Kasuga. This includes the new style of logo, which was made to reflect Kasuga's personality.Tetsuya Inamoto (29 Aug 2019) "「龍が如く7 光と闇の行方」発表会レポート。シリーズで培ったアクションをコマンド入力式のバトルへと昇華。仲間との絆を描く物語にも注目 - 4Gamer.net" (in Japanese). 4Gamer.net. Retrieved 23 Sep 2019 Plot In 2001, 24-year-old junior Arakawa Family man Ichiban Kasuga is implored by his patriarch Masumi Arakawa to take the fall for a murder committed by someone else. Kasuga thinks that this is his opportunity to become a Tojo Clan hero, and accepts. However, when he is released eighteen years later in 2019, he emerges to find that no-one remembers him. Kasuga's search for answers takes him to Kamurocho, where he seeks his former patriarch. When he catches up with Arakawa however, Arakawa shoots him. Days later, Kasuga wakes up underneath a pile of garbage with a crudely-stitched-up wound in his chest. The first person he sees is a man with glasses, who tells him that he is in Isezaki Ijincho, Yokohama. Trivia *''Yakuza'' series creator Toshihiro Nagoshi appeared at the Yakuza: Like a Dragon conference at Akihabara UDX Theater and the Yakuza: Like a Dragon stall at the Tokyo Game Show 2019 against medical advice, as he had recently had heart surgery and was suffering from broken ribs as a result. *This is the first game that serves as a sequel to the Kiryu Saga. Gallery Yladlogowest.png RGG7 Logo.png Mitsuo Yasumura.png|Mitsuo Yasumura Mamoru Takabe.png|Mamoru Takabe Nonomiya.png|Nonomiya Iroha Yanagi.png|Iroha Yanagi Iroha Yanagi.jpg Sumire Sawa.png|Sumire Sawa Sumire Sawa.jpg Manae Miyakoshi.png|Manae Miyakoshi Manae Miyakoshi.jpg Ririka.png|Ririka Ririka.jpg Hajime Ogasawara.png|Hajime Ogasawara Hajime Ogasawara.jpg Enemies (Gang) 01.png|Enemies (Gang) Enemies (Gang) 01.jpg|Enemies (Gang) Enemies (Military) 01.png|Enemies (Military) Enemies (Military) 01.jpg|Enemies (Military) Promotional Screenshots RGG7 combat promo image 01.jpg|Promotional image showing combat (from the official website). RGG7 combat promo image 02.jpg|Promotional image showing RPG-style combat (from the official website). Mukoudawebsitescreenshot.jpg|Screenshot of Saeko Mukouda's character section on the official website. Ichiban Kasuga, Namba, Saeko Mukouda, Kōichi Adachi, Joon-gi Han & Tiānyòu Zhào.jpg Kazuma Kiryū, Gorō Majima & Taiga Saejima 01.jpg Yakuza-Like-a-Dragon-Fami 12-25-19 002.jpg Yakuza-Like-a-Dragon-Fami 12-25-19 001.jpg Yakuza-Like-a-Dragon-Fami 12-25-19 003.jpg Yakuza-Like-a-Dragon-Fami 12-25-19 004.jpg Videos 『新・龍が如く』プロローグムービー PS4専用ソフト『龍が如く７ 光と闇の行方』ティザートレイラー PS4専用ソフト『龍が如く７　光と闇の行方』ゲームトレイラー PS4専用ソフト『龍が如く７　光と闇の行方』最新ストーリートレイラー Yakuza Like a Dragon Announcement Trailer References http://ryu-ga-gotoku.com/seven/ https://www.youtube.com/user/ryuofficial External links * Official website (Japanese) * Official website (English) Navigation Category:Yakuza: Like a Dragon Category:Games Category:Main Series Category:PlayStation 4